


I Know It's Stupid [To Be Mad About The Boy]

by Raveassassin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveassassin/pseuds/Raveassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a severe lack of M!Courier/Pacer on AO3...and I'm here to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It's Stupid [To Be Mad About The Boy]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and keep starting fics without finishing them why do I do this to myself.

“What do we have here? Another petitioner for the King?” these were the first words heard when the Courier first walked into the King’s School of Impersonation. They’d only came in with the intention of finding out what this place was, not to find this…so called King. (Also, he partially wanted to know where to get one of those jackets that they all wore. While seemingly only for fashion, Eli found it endearing.)

“I have no idea who you’re talking of” was his elegant response, followed by a curious “Who’s the king?” and a tilt of the head. What he’d expected to get was an answer, short and sweet, but this was Freeside, and it was to be expected that hardly anyone here was anything short of harsh. 

“Who’s the king?” the man repeated in an incredulous tone, looking around at the leather clad men simply hanging around them, gaining him some odd looks “You believe this asshole, man?” he laughed, generating a few chuckles from the others, a hot wash of shame and embarrassment making itself clear within the red of Eli’s cheeks.

“In Freeside, the Kings rule-” he gestured to the back of one of the other’s jackets, which had the Kings’ logo sewn onto it. “-and the King rules the Kings. Got it?” he spoke in an odd sounding tone, which had only a minimal amount of sarcasm, the other likely recognizing his mannerisms and clothing as not the Freeside type. 

So. The Kings were a gang, lead by the Kings’ King. That was quite the title for a group of people who all talked in such a weird way…was it a cult thing, or just a really weird and elaborate joke? Eli pushed that thought aside for the moment so that he could speak curiously “Could I, perhaps, meet the King? He sounds like quite the gem.” 

The man looked pensive for a moment, before shrugging “Anything’s possible, I suppose. How much is it worth to you to meet the big man?” the way he said that it implied that the other wanted caps, but Eli didn’t have that many to even begin with, the small amount he had he needed for food and water. 

Eli gave a low sigh, running his fingers through his unruly ginger locks “I don’t suppose 5 caps would be enough to sway you, would it?” his expression was slightly hopeful on the off chance the other would consider pitying him.

That, however, was for naught. All he got in turn was a barked laugh, followed by a growl of “What, do I look like a beggar to you? Take a hike, cheapskate.” and a sneer of derision. God damn Eli would have loved to punch him if he wasn’t surrounded by tons of guys that would jump him if he attacked the man. 

“Fine. I’ll take my leave then. It’s not like I give a damn about someone I’ve never even seen. Fuck your King.” he went to walk off, before he realized the room had suddenly become scarily quiet. Shit. He forgot he was surrounded by people who idolized this “King” and was now royally screwed. He shot toward the door with all the speed he could muster, but was caught by his collar and dragged back toward the doorman.

“Did you just say what I think you done gone and said? I don’t think our King would like if you just walked away Scot-free from such a crime against humanity.” the man growled, tugging Eli by the hair so that he was forced to stare up at the vicious man “Maybe we should pay him a visit after all, I think he’d like to see the dumb ass who dared shit talk him.” 

As he was brought into the guarded room, he deeply wished he’d just gone with punching the other, that would have only got him kicked out, or killed…whatever was going to happen was likely going to be way worse.

“King! We got a punk here bad mouthing you as if you’re nothing but street scum like him!” the male almost sang to another similarly dressed man, but this one was…different. He held a different aura, more confidence, better looks, his accent was actually…endearing. 

Whatever punishment he was in for…something told him that it wouldn’t be half bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have NSFW I swear it...this was meant to be PWP but suddenly plot just...happened. Ha ha ha...


End file.
